Sexting
by DisasterMaster445
Summary: What do you think would happen if Sasuke got so mad at the others, that he got Naruto, Shikamaru, and Lee arrested? Find out here. Mostly humor. Highschool Fic.


**Sexting**

**By: DisasterMaster445**

**I forgot to add this last time, but I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would be dead by now. Emo-Bastard.**

**Hey all! Had an assembly at school about sexting, and I got an idea for a oneshot. **

Sasuke's P.O.V.

_Bzzzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzzz._ I sighed as I picked up my phone. I looked at the ID, and saw that it was Sakura, calling me again. She just doesn't understand! I opened the phone. _"Hey Sasuke-kun! Would you like to go out this Saturday? I heard Ino-pig was going to ask you out too. She needs to understand that you're _mine_, and--_ End call! She's so stupid! If I said 'No' the first _fifty _times, why would I say yes the next hundred and fifty? I wish I could pawn her off on Naruto, but she hated his guts. To tell you the truth, he hated Naruto as well. In fact, he hated Naruto more than he hated Sakura! Then, he had an idea. His dad was police chief. Right? I could get Naruto thrown in jail, and maybe the shame would be so great for Sakura, that she'd kill herself. It was brilliant! I'd heard my father telling my mother about a problem that he was having at work. The problem was called sexting. I heard that sexting was when you took a naked picture of someone, and then send it to someone, and get them caught. I looked to my phone. I flipped through the cell phone's address book, and found Sakura's number. I sent her a text, asking her to sent me a naked picture of her.

It was five minutes later. _Bzzzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzzz._ I didn't bother opening it, I just hit 'Forward,' and sent it on to the Dobe.

Naruto's P.O.V.

_Bzzzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzzz._ I opened my phone and saw a text from the teme. I opened it, and a nosebleed threw my out of my chair. I saw a picture of Sakura, completely naked! _Knock, knock._ I got up, and opened my door. It was Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's dad. He was also chief of police. "Hey, Mr. Uchiha, what's up?" "I got an anonymous tip that you've been 'sexting.'" "Sexting? What's that?" "Sexting was when you take a naked picture of someone, and then send it to someone." "I haven't done that!" I yelled. "You can also get in trouble for possessing a naked picture of someone under legal age. Can I see your phone?" I looked to the fireplace. Luckily, it was winter break, and I had a fire going. "LOOK, A DISTRACTION!" I called pointing over his shoulder. As he turned, I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and threw it into the fire. He looked back. "Kisame." he said dully. A blue skinned man doused the fire with water. The water shorted the phone, so the picture of Sakura was frozen on my phone. "Evidence." said the chief, putting me in handcuffs.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I had just watched my father leave the house to arrest the dead last. That was a good feeling. I got another idea. I could do the same to Shikamaru! That lazy bastard had always beaten me at tests and stuff. It's not like I actually gave a damn, but his annoying catchphrase, "such a drag," got on my nerves. I texted Ino.

Shikamaru's P.O.V.

_Bzzzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzzz._ "Such a drag." I said pulling out my phone. I opened it up to find a naked picture one of my best friends, Ino. I felt something running down my face, and looked down, my shirt was red. I rubbed under my nose. "Blood?" _Knock, knock._ I opened the door, to find that bastard, Sasuke's father. "What do you want?" I asked. "I got an anonymous tip that you've been 'sexting.' My son says that you're smart. I'd take a guess you know what that means?" "Yeah." "Can I see your phone?" "Yeah. No sense in hiding it. Sasuke, your son, just sent me this picture of my friend Ino." "A likely story." he said, handing me my phone and wiping away some blood. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Oof!" I cried, as Fugaku threw me into the cell with a blonde boy, sitting in the shadows. "Shikamaru?!" "Naruto?!" "Sasuke get you too?" "Sasuke?!" "Yeah, that teme sent me a naked picture of Sakura, naked, and sent his dad over to arrest me!" "He sent me a picture of Ino!"

Sasuke's P.O.V.

That was great! I had just gotten word from my father. The pineapple head was in jail with Naruto! I had one more idea.

Rock Lee's P.O.V.

_Bzzzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzzz._ "YOSH! I HAVE RECEIVED A YOUTHFUL TEXT MESSAGE!" I opened my phone. It was an un-youthfully naked picture of my beloved Sakura! "YOSH! MY EYES HAVE BEEN DEFILED BY SUCH DISHONORABLE UN-YOUTHFULNESS! I MUST TURN MYSELF IN TO THE POLICE AT ONCE!" I ran to the police station.

"Oof!" I was thrown into a very dirty and un-youthful cell. There was a blonde boy sitting next to a pineapple headed boy, who was laying on the ground. "Lee?!" they asked in unison. "Naruto, Shikamaru? This is most un-youthful! I cannot believe that all three of us were arrested at the same time!" "I get it. Sasuke got you too?" "What do you mean?"

Sasuke's P.O.V.

It had been a comfortable few days while the three morons were in jail. I let the pictures out to other people as well, but I didn't tell my father. It turns out, all Ino and Sakura needed was a catalyst to become their real selves. Turns out, their real selves are real whores.


End file.
